deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Myers vs Sam
Michael Myers vs Sam is a what if battle between Michael Myers from Halloween and Sam from Trick 'r treat. Description: Wiz: Halloween, a perfectly harmless holiday that allows children to get candy in their neighborhood. Boomstick: Unless you're these two who just enjoy the thrill of murder. Wiz: Michael Myers, Haddonfield's knife wielding psychopath, Boomstick: And Sam, Halloween's demonic guardian of tradition. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor weapons and skills to find out who will win a death battle. 'Michael Myers:' Wiz: Halloween night 1963 was supposed to be a normal night at the Myers home. Boomstick: That was until a teenage girl named Judith was murdered by someone nobody expected. Donald Myers: Michael? Wiz: Ever since that day, seven year old Michael Audrey Myers was considered to be mentally insane and was sent to Smith's Grove mental institute. Boomstick: But then Michael escaped, stole a car and drove straight back to his home town of Haddonfield Illinois. And he did all of that after he was locked up for fifteen years. Wiz: Michael has shown to be intelligent as he is deadly. He can easily turn anything into a weapon like a rake or a small line of cables. Boomstick: But his favorite weapon is a large butcher knife that is strangely strong enough to hold a body on a wall. Wiz: In order to to hold a body that weighs 180 pounds, Michael's knife has to have at least 230 pounds of pressure. Boomstick: There's also the fact that he can survive six bullets to the back, survive falling out a second story house and had enough willpower to escape an explosion that leveled a well. Oh, and the time he was set on fucking fire! Wiz: He would be considered invincible if it weren't for one flaw, enough force and trauma to the head will cause him to fall unconscious, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. Boomstick: Yeah, he isn't as invincible as he looks, but as long as he has strength on Halloween Michael will have fun on the spookiest night of the year. Michael breaks down a closet door as Laurie Strode screams 'Sam:' Wiz: Demons and devils come in any shape, any form and can appear anywhere. Boomstick: A perfect description for the pint sized trick or treater known as Sam. Wiz: Ever since the creation of the original holiday, Samhain has taken it upon himself to be the guardian of Halloween and its traditions. Boomstick: I still wonder what he looks like under that burlap sack of his though. I bet he looks so... Holy shit! What the fuck is that!? Wiz: Sam might appear as a harmless child, but underneath his mask is a demon with powers as old as he is. Boomstick: These powers range from crawling on the wall and ceiling to making dead children come from the grave. When not using his powers, he is able to kill up close and personal with his lollipop. Wiz: Trust us, it may sound ridiculous but Sam's lollipop can be turned into a makeshift knife when he needs it to be. Boomstick: That sounds like one piece of candy that can literally kill you. Sam can easily tackle a full grown man, strong enough to break someone's arm and thanks to his regenerative powers can take on a gunshot to the head and shrug it off like nothing and reattach his own hand afterwards. Wiz: He is able to accomplish all of this despite being only three feet tall. He does have one weakness. Since he is the guardian of Halloween, he can only kill someone that break tradition. In fact Sam left Mr. Kreeg alone because he accidentally gave him a chocolate bar. Boomstick: Being a guardian does have its disadvantages, so as long as you make Sam happy, you won't get a visit from him. Sam prods at a dead raven as a school bus drives past him. ''Battle A group of teenagers walk aside each other when suddenly Michael Myers appears in front of them. Two girls attempt to run away only for Myers to catch them and stab them multiple times in the chest, destroying a jack-o'-lantern in the process. Sam sees all of this and bites down on his lollipop, converting it into a blade-like weapon. Michael hears the crunching noise from the lollipop as Sam appears from the alleyway and raises his lollipop to battle. 'Fight!' Sam jumps in the air to make the first move, but Michael grabs his leg and tosses him into several trash cans. Myers then approaches the cans, but finds that Sam disappeared somewhere. Unbeknownst to Michael, Sam is seen in the background, crawling down the side of a building. Michael slowly turns around, only to have Sam jump on his chest and bash his head multiple times on the wall. As Michael's head bleeds out, Michael uses his right hand to rip off Sam's mask, revealing his pumpkin/skull face. Michael then uses his left hand to stab Sam in the head and rips off Sam's right arm in the process. As Michael closes in for the killing blow, Sam's severed hand stabs Michael in the shin, making him moan in pain. Sam then wakes up and reattaches his disconnected limb and walks over to Michael, putting on his burlap sack mask while doing. Michael finds his butcher knife, grabs it and tackles the pint-sized demon to the ground, stabbing him repeatedly in the chest a total of twenty times until Sam stops moving. His opponent seemingly defeated, Michael stands up and begins to walk away, only to hear raspy breathing behind him. Sam gets back on his feet and uses his necromancy to summon four deceased children from beyond the grave to attack Michael and give him a little bit more time to think of a strategy. Michael easily disposes of the zombie children and tosses them aside, wondering where Sam is hiding at. As Michael looks around the area, Sam begins to crawl down the side of a wall and attempts to tackle Myers, only for Michael to see him at the last second and catch him in his arms. Michael then proceeds to rip Sam's arm off a second time and toss him next to a dumpster. Sam sees Michael walking towards him, blade in hand and tries to scoot away as best as he can. Michael is then brought down to one knee as Sam's severed arm returns to him, waves 'Hello' to him and reattaches itself to the rest of him. Michael attempts to stab Sam, but the demon of Halloween tradition anticipates the attack and grabs Michael's arm and twists it, breaking it and causing Michael to groan in immense pain. Finally feeling that he's winning, Sam jumps on top of Michael, pins him to the ground and slashes Michael seven times and stabs Michael in the head and finally rips it off of his shoulders. The screen goes black and Sam is shown next to Michael's head, now decorated as a bloody jack-o'-lantern. 'KO!' '''Boomstick: Talk about a sense of irony!' Wiz: Michael definitely had the advantage in brute strength, but Sam with his powers and stubborn healing abilities triumphed over him. Also keep in mind that despite surviving everything that would kill anyone, Michael is more or less human compared to Sam. Boomstick: Sam also has more killing experience, slaughtering people for thousands of years. Wiz: But most importantly, Sam always kills someone if they break Halloween tradition. Once Michael destroyed that jack-o'-lantern, he stood little chance in the long run. Boomstick: Michael just had a head pop! Wiz: The winner is Sam. Do you like this battle? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Halloween-themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Zillatamer1995 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles